


Hangover

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Crack Me Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manny learns the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

“God…don’t…”

“Maybe ‘God’ is trying to tell you to lay off the alcohol, John…”

“And maybe you and God can piss off,” John groaned, rolling towards the rear of the sofa.

Unsympathetically, Manny rolled him back. “Things to do, John…time to rise and…”

Manny didn’t read the signs. One moment John’s knees began to draw to his chest, the next he vomited all over Manny’s expensive black shoes.

The angel stared in horror.

Feeling better, his usual smirk once again on his bleary-eyed face, John reached for a cigarette and lit it up.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, mate…”


End file.
